This invention relates to deodorizers such as are used to deodorize commodes and urinals, particularly in the toilets of institutions and places frequented by the public, although it may also be used in homes. Particularly, this invention relates to the blower for diffusing a deodorant vapor and specifically for the drive for this blower.
As disclosed in the parent application, there is provided a frame which includes separate back plate, a top member and a bottom member composed of flexible material which are snap locked into a rigid structure. The bottom member is a liquid-tight tray structured to receive and hold various deodorizing devices which are in use. Typically these include a bottle with a valve at its tip for maintaining a measured pool of deodorant or disinfectant liquid, contained in the bottle in the tray, i.e. the bottom member, a can with a wick in its top, porous impregnated ceramic discs, and porous impregnated fibre wafers.
The liquid absorbed by the wick in the can and the porous ceramic discs and porous fibre wafer is vaporized by a stream of air from a blower unit, usually battery driven, which is snap-mounted on the back plate above the tray. The tray has studs for positioning the can and the discs and wafers so that the air from the blower flows freely around these components.